Research Education/Training Program The Research Education Training Program will be directed by Tina Cheng, MD and will be based at JHU but available to all investigators affiliated with the Center. The primary goal of the training program will be to provide guidance and support for junior investigators in child health disparities research with a particular emphasis on training in transdisciplinary approaches to child health disparities studies. As indicated, the training activities described below will be augmented by additional research training opportunities that will be available through the DC Clinical Training Consortium which is a partnership between Georgetown University, CNMC and Howard University to provide clinical research training for junior faculty in the three institutions. The program has been funded for the next five years. Additional research training will be available through the Cultural Competency Training grant awarded to the College of Medicine at Howard University.